


Leaving Musgrave

by AlessNox



Series: Young Eurus Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Holmes Brothers' Childhood, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: Little Eurus Holmes leaves Musgrave house. A Holmes Kids story





	

"Sherlock, Sherlock come and play with me!" Eurus says as she rocks Sherlock back and forth, her hands grasping his shoulder. Sherlock lies curled on his side in the bed in his old room. The fire had destroyed the room, coating the walls black with ash, and leaving a huge hole where the window should be, but the bed had miraculously remained unscathed.

"Sherlock! Come on! Don't just lay there. Why are you still crying? It's been days and days."

Mummy comes to the door. Her voice sounds oddly tense as she calls her.

"Eurus, there you are. Come to your room. We need to pack."

Eurus looks down at her brother once more. His eyes are red with tears. He lies there limp and unmoving. She turns and goes to her room.

Mother has a bag, and she is packing Eurus' clothes.

"Not the yellow dress, Mummy. I hate the yellow dress."

"Go get any books and toys that you want to bring with you. You'll be away for a while."

"How long?"

"A good while, dear. Hurry now. Your uncle Rudy is already downstairs."

Eurus picks up a book and her toy airplane. Then she finds her drawings under a box of crayons. She picks up a drawing of Sherlock next to a tombstone, and runs back into Sherlock's room.

"Sherlock, where did you put my hair bands? You were using them to make a slingshot, do you remember? Sherlock?"

She sits on the bed next to the boy. His curly black hair is matted on one side from lying there for so long. He clutches a toy wooden sword.

"I drew you a picture. It's a game. Do you want to see it? Why won't you play with me? It goes with the song I wrote."

Sherlock curls in on himself even tighter, and closes his eyes.

"Are you still sad about drowned Redbeard? You don't have to be sad. I can make you not be sad. Sit up. Sit up. Sit up."

Sherlock slowly sits up, his head drooping against his chin.

"Sherlock, you don't have to remember things if you don't want to. The mind is not printed like a book. It's more like a room. You can rearrange a room. You can take things out and put things in. Why don't you get rid of silly old Redbeard. Just push him out of the room. Then you won't have a reason to cry anymore."

"Eurus!" Mummy calls from the other room. "Eurus! Time to go."

"Oh my hair band! Sherlock go into mummy's room and steal me one of hers, okay. I've got to go get my rock collection."

Eurus runs back into her room, and picks up a small bag. As she walks back down the hall, she sees Mycroft standing in the doorway to his room. His eyes follow her as she passes.

Mummy and Daddy stand by the front door.

"Where am I going, Mummy?"

"To another place. It's like a school."

Eurus smiles, "A special school for people like me?"

"Yes," Daddy says. "It's for… people like you."

"There's no one like my Eurus!" Mummy says placing her hands on each of Eurus' cheeks before kissing her forehead. "Now you behave yourself, okay."

"Will Sherlock be able to visit me at school. We were going to play."

"Come along now, Eurus or we'll be late!" Uncle Rudy says. He's a tall man wearing a dark three piece suit. He takes her hand, and leads her to a large car.

"Why are you wearing that suit? I like it better when you wear the red dress, uncle Rudy."

"Not now, dear. Just get in the car."

Eurus looks up to see Mycroft staring out of a second story window. She waves at him, but he doesn't wave back. Mummy and Daddy stand at the door. Daddy has his arm around Mummy and she's crying. Why are people always crying around her?

"Get in," Uncle Rudy says in a clipped voice. She climbs into the car, and he closes the door.

As they roll down the driveway, the wheel of the car rolls over Sherlock's pirate hat. She looks back at it sitting squashed in the drive as the image of the Musgrave house shrinks away into the distance.


End file.
